Earth Bound: The reunion
by vampiregirl42
Summary: I knew life never turned out to be perfect, even in the slightest way. But it was him who made the difference, the way he moved, the way he kissed me, the way he just breathed seemed to make everything seem okay somehow...full suammry inside R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Earth Bound: The Reunion**_

_**By: Naomi Yamanita**_

_**Preface**_

_**I knew life never turned out to be perfect, even in the slightest way. But it was him who made the difference, the way he moved, the way he kissed me, the way he just breathed seemed to make everything seem okay somehow, like there was no crime or august in the world, just us. **_

_**Did the world ever have happy ending, if so, could I ever have mine? Why did I have to be one of the last in my line to live, why couldn't he be there with me, like I always wanted, but school and life were two very different things, especially when it came to us, and by us I mean we are different.**_

_**We have powers, we aren't human, well not entirely, and some who are really different are the vampires, and that's who I fell for, hard. **_

_CHAPTER 1: SENIOR YEAR_

_Anya_

I felt them coming, before I saw them.

"Hey guys," I said, my voice full of triumph, from them not being able to sneak up behind me.

"Anya you are no fun any more," John pouted, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight, a beautiful jade green, like gems, his dirty blonde shoulder length hair, that swept over his eyes, in some sort of style.

"I see no Anya here, only a Anastasia, and who said you can call my Anya? What happened Tasia, or Ana?"

"Well Anya is short for Anastasia, so I made a new name for you."

"You said you loved my name,"

"I do babe, just I like this better, it is special to me, a name no one else calls you." He threw an arm around my shoulder, I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I'm your girlfriend."

"Well you are."

I shook my head, a smile across my face. "I am a friend that is a girl, not a girlfriend, there is a difference. And just because my mom, the Queen, thinks we should go out for publicity, I think different, and she also said I didn't have too."

I took out my golden blonde hair from my pony tail, shaking it loose, I looked down into the water below, seeing my reflection, my brown eyes stared back at me, along with my ivory skin. I had on a tight red cami, with jean shorts, it showed off my beautiful curves and body, I was stunningly beautiful and almost everywhere I went at least ten guys eyes landed on my just walking by.

I walked around the academy, wondering when I was ever going to get out of here, into the real world. One more year, just this year and then that's it, then I'm free, but then again I have to go to collage.

"Anya!" Screamed Christiana, but I call her Chrissie, best friend since kindergarten, you have to admit, making little kids spell Christiana Vlaimoria and Anastasia Driganoria was just mean, no matter what they bribe you with, it's hard, best friends ever since.

She came running over, her crystal blue eyes sparkling, and her red pin straight hair falling gracefully down to her mid-back, along with her tan skin. She was slim, not much curves, but indeed very pretty.

"Today is the first day of senior year! I can't believe we have been best of friends since the first day of kindergarten!" She screamed, always hyper the first day of school.

"What is with everyone calling my Anya?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"John spread it, saying that everyone should call you that, by the way, he said you guys eloped over the summer?" She raised an eyebrow at me, saying how she didn't approve.

"No we didn't-wait what did you tell everyone?" My question was directed to John, who started to slowly back away.

"That we, you know, over the summer." I glared at him and he started running to the building.

"Be nice,"

"Chrissie how am I supposed to do that when he spreads stuff like this!"

She flinched, I never yell at her, rarely I do. "Sorry," I looked down, we were the most popular by far, me being the last Driganoria, and her well just being her. "let's get to class."

I stepped into my English room, once I did every guy in the room started to stare, and I gave them my warm smile, that had almost every guy in the room just stare and hope that they would get a chance, never.

The teacher stepped in. "Okay, welcome back to school everyone, I'm Mrs. Harrington and I will teach all your subjects."

We all looked at her in confusion, no teacher taught more then two subjects.

"Well you see over the summer, there was an attack and I'm sure everyone knows this, and who got attacked. We think it would be best if this year we all stayed with one teacher, one teacher because all of us need to rely on someone, and if we only trust one person then not as many people will get into the gates." Her eyes never left mine, it brought back the _memories_, I have always been popular but I knew I would shot up a ladder because I was the only Driganoria left. "Miss Driganoria, would you like to help them understand?"

I nodded and went up to the front of the room.

"My family is dead, my mom since she was Queen is dead, I'm the only one left. The vampirics killed them from a attack at out house, a fire, and what I did was stupid, what I did killed them. I let one in." The room gasped in shock. "My old friend Tomas was there, and I didn't know he was one, he somehow was able to disguise his eyes with spirit, and I was only half away of what I was doing because of compulsion.

"I let him in, and I didn't know they were that fast, and he was, he snapped my dad's neck and my little brother Kyle, and Sarah, my older sister, he was about to kill me when my mom came in, she hit him on the head, and he flung her backwards, I knew that they was more, more then only two could handle, the guardians came to fight, and they were the ones who lit the fire, I knew my mom was going to die, but I still tried to get her, hold her back, the guardians had to pick me up and carry me out the door, even then I was still fighting. I trusted someone who I had known had been missing for years, and what I wasn't thinking is that he looked fine, no rags, no torn clothes, just like he used to. I trusted more then one person with my families life, that was a mistake."

Some of the girls had tears welling up in there eyes, some of them were crying, but I wasn't, I wouldn't no matter how much I miss them, I was strong, crying shows weakness.

I sat back in my seat. "Thank you Miss Driganoria for telling us that. Now you see why, why only one person can be trusted, and also we have a traitor among us, someone who helped kill the Queen and her family, a guardian, we don't know who, but he or she is here, so watch out who you trust, maybe a student, choose your friends wisely." She never took her eyes off me.

I headed to gym, walking behind a vampire. Vampire.

He had jet black hair, really pale skin (obviously), and what seemed like black eyes. His hair swept over his eyes, just over, so he could still see, it went about to a inch above shoulder length. I had to admit he was cute.

"Hey," I walked up next to him.

"Hey,"

"You new, I haven't seen you around?" I asked, if someone was behind us I might have well looked like an angel hanging out with the dark.

"Been here since freshman year, guess your flock doesn't fly with my flock, if you can count one person as a flock." He looked down at me and smiled, my 5'8 height looked nothing compared to his 6'4 height. I could only notice the tiny fangs in his mouth, he seemed to realize what I was looking at and closed his mouth to just a warm smile, with no teeth.

"I'm Anastasia Driganoria, what's your name?"

"Vlad, Vladimir, Vladimir Knight. I already knew your name, whoever doesn't automatically goes to the loser side of the list."

"List?"

"Well you know, who is in, who is out, who is in-between, they literally have a list you know, I have my own category, vampire."

I nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence. There was a certain presence about him, that made me not want to leave, he must of felt it too because we didn't leave each other until we absolute had to, and then we went right back to being next to each other.

"Today in gym, we will be practicing out powers and capabilities. I am Mr. Tomas," I flinched at the name, he must of saw and soon added, "But you can call Me Tom," I couldn't scold him for his name, but it certainly didn't help getting over my families death.

"Let's start with Miss Vlaimoria why don't you show us what you can do and what power."

She came us nervous, she always hated being first, that is why in everything we did together she always made me first to go up.

"Water, I can bend water." She took a random kids water bottle opened it and made the water spill on he floor.

She looked at it and with a flick of her hand the water floated above everyone, she made it do flips, tricks, and made it cut through wood that he had laid out for her, it was truly impressive, but fire was the most useful.

He nodded to go back, and then pointed to me.

I went up, felling nervous, and a little anxious.

"All of the elements, water, fire, earth, air and spirit." I made fire burst from my hands and fly across the room, burning wood and then fixing it with earth. I made the water do the same things Chrissie did, and I made balls of air and flung them at people, they touched them, and held them, I also made the air push me up in the air. And then one talent, that was useless as fighting, spirit.

I made everyone aura show, predicted some futures like who people are going to marry and the next death out of the Royal families, which there are fifth teen, and it came out to be one of the Vlaimoria. Out of Badic, Spink, Aprintre, Brink, Harrin, Lisiosn, Monic, Seria, Kindelle, Prin, Dicka, Lofano and Sherrin, it had to be Vlaimoria. But I wouldn't let it be Christiana.

Chrissie looked at me, praying that it wasn't her, but I knew who it was, and it was her, she was going to be the next Royal to die but I _can _and I _will_ change that.

Some more people went up, and next class Vlad would go up, he would show everyone what a vampire could do, next class.

Today all we had to worry about was Chrissie, and how I saw her dead, and there was no return from being drained of blood, only one way, being turned into a vampiric, and I wasn't letting that happen.

_CHAPTER TWO : VAMPIRE_

Anya

It was finally the weekend.

So of course I had to sleep in, and if you know me, I sleep in until about nine or ten, usually somewhere in the middle.

Sleep is what scared me, something you know isn't real, but that was the difference from me and everyone else, my dreams _are _real.

_I was standing in a field, behind what seemed like a glass panel, I was watching…myself. _

_The other me stood there, waiting for something or someone. _

"_What do want?" Anya asked. _

"_You," The hooded figure stood right near me, right near the glass, as if he did know I was there. _

_Chrissie laid on the grass, breathing slowly, blood all over her. Anya rushed over, only to be stopped by the hooded figure. _

"_No, not yet, I want you first, I have wanted you for so long." He turned and faced me, he turned and faced the glass, all I saw was black and the hint of sparkling green eyes, of someone I knew, but I didn't know, I knew a lot of people with green eyes. _

"_You can see me," I whispered. He smiled evilly, until I realized someone stood behind me, not in glass, but outside it, Vladimir._

"_Don't touch her," He growled, anger filled his voice. Anya looked around and saw him, a small hint of relief flooded into her eyes. _

"_Vladimir, go, don't, it's fine, I'll be fine." I saw the worry enlaced into her eyes, the fear that would one day be enlaced into mine, but I barley knew him, then I remembered. _

_I remembered how when he left me to put his stuff away I felt like I was being taken with him, like a small part of me ripped away and when he came back everything was okay. _

"_Shut up!" The hooded figure hissed at her, she turned and smacked him in the face. "You stupid girl!"_

_He flung her across the field, she, I, landed about 40 feet away. _

_Vlad ran over to see what happened and how much damage had been done, it seemed like then the glass moved, me moving with it._

"_Anya wake up, wake up." He shook her, she was unconscious that was all, for now. _

_The hooded figure ran over at vampire speed, flung Vlad 50 feet away, adding extra force to the hit, and took her into his arms, and leaned down. _

_It almost felt like I could feel it, feel the fangs biting into my skin, I did, I did feel it. _

_I was pulled into what I was watching, I was living it. I felt the blood drain from my body, it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. The fangs left my body, my breathing was slow, and my heartbeat was fading, I was dying._

_Vlad was over here, about a second after he was out of shock about what was going on. He picked me up and held me in his arms, his face, I will never forget that face, it was full of pure pain, pain that no one could ever comprehend, and love. _

"_Please, please, please, hold on, for me?" he whispered, it somehow struck a memory a memory that I didn't have yet, but must of have gotten. I was going to remember when ever he said 'for me?' I would always cave, no matter what, and no matter the circumstances, I'd always say yes._

_I felt my life slipping somehow, like it was leaving me, and I was going to go into a forever sleep, sleep that I would never wake up from, and never see his face again, never see Vladimir again. I didn't want that. _

_Realization hit me, I only saw Chrissie hurt, not dead, I was the one dead, I was the next royal to die. _

I woke up, screaming, and it was only 6:23.

_Vladimir _

She was and always had been the most amazing thing I have ever seen, with her beautiful wavy golden blonde hair, and her deep chocolate brown eyes, her ivory skin, her amazing body, no wonder she had never noticed me, but I have always noticed her.

I remember the first time we met, in freshmen year, and the day we played spin the bottle.

She spun the bottle and it landed on me, when we kissed it felt like electricity flowed through us, we were best friends since then, we for a little while, and we dated for a bit too, until she was pulled away, along with the rest of the other royals, she tried to stay, tried to stay with me, and whenever she saw me her face lit up with joy, until when I knew she wouldn't come back, the one day when we were finally alone, she was pulled away, and that's when I knew I lost her. I decided to go undetected after that, but she soon had forgotten about me.

I dreamed, and it was always about her, about her and me together, and then it always ends badly, like she leaves me, or one of us cheats, or something, and it just all seems like a nightmare.

And that's when I made up my mind, I wouldn't let her back into my life again, I wouldn't no matter what, I would never admit how much it hurt when she left me, and I didn't want to feel that hurt again.

I woke up, a scream, a scream I knew all too well, Anya.

I was tempted to go over to her dorm and comfort her, but it would never turn out that way.

This coming Monday was the welcome back dance, a dance for everyone to come, well at least for the first half, the second is just for middle school kids and high school kids. I wanted so badly to ask her, to do anything with her, anything at all that would just require her to be with me alone.

I got up and got dressed, wearing black, the usual. I took a shower first, and then looked at the one picture I had of her, the one thing that had always told me to keep going and not give up.

I walked down to breakfast, and only one other person was in the cafeteria, her, Anastasia.

I sat in my corner, it was hidden by darkness, hidden I the shadows, I didn't like the sun very much, it always bothered my eyes, but in truth it wasn't so bad. I wasn't going to burn up or _sparkle _in the sunlight, it just sometimes irritated me.

She walked over, glancing around nervously, as if someone would see and trash her rep.

"No one's here but us." I mumbled in a irritated tone.

"Not that, just that there is sun, you know, doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

I smirked. "Nah not really, anyway it doesn't matter it will be gone soon, the classes at night, smart idea really, but also idiotic."

She tilted her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Idiotic, yeah, if they are attacking during the night, then why have classes then, I mean shouldn't we just have an alarm, kids are on campus, walking around near the gates, letting them in, if we slept regular then maybe we would have less attacks, less people letting them in by accident." She flinched at my words, yeah I know I did it on purpose, to both prove my point and saying she was stupid for letting some kid into her house that had been missing for a few years.

"I see," She sat down next to me, and when she touched my arm, a shock went through us and when she tried to slide closer, pretending to have concern of she fell off, I slide away, making it look like so she would have more room, but she was smarter then that.

"If you have been here since freshmen year, then why haven't I seen you, why are you rejected by everyone else?"

"Because I am a vampire, the only on in this school, not all of us are evil, they all know that, but since one of my parents were vampiric then they all think I'm some sort of danger, because vampire are sometimes made, but usually created."

"How,"

"Well they are made by, well I think you know what I am talking about, and they are created by the sharing of blood, cutting open a vein and placing blood in them, or drinking almost all their blood, and then just feeding your blood into the neck wound it clears and then they are saved, living forever for the most part. But I was made, meaning I most likely wont live forever, but I might it's possible."

"If someone asked you to make them a vampire, would you do it?" I didn't know why she asked this question, but I was scared to know the answer.

"Depends on the person."

"Me?" I stared at her, as if she had grown three heads, I wouldn't make her into a vampire, because it would involve hurting her. I read her thoughts.

_He probably thinks I'm insane, I just basically asked him if he wanted to make me a vampire, but if he only knew the reason, so I could fight back in that stupid dream I had then it wouldn't come true, I wouldn't need a charmed wolfen guardian, I would just be out on my own, unless maybe they made me a guardian? _

"Why would you need to become one?" I knew the answer I just wanted to here her say it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you would turn me or not, I mean if I asked, and don't worry your not going to have to anytime soon." She said it in a hurry hoping I didn't catch every word, but I did. And the key words were 'have to anytime soon' meaning I wouldn't have to turn her yet, but I would eventually to what, save her life?

She stared into my eyes, while I drowned into hers, I was good at hiding my feelings, but sometimes they showed through.

"Ana! Come sit over here!" Kayla Sherrin called over, she had to be one of the biggest bitches in the world, a royal, Anya was a royal but she wasn't mean, I mean she talked to me right, she was nice to me.

She was also with her clones, her royal clones, Anya was the leader of the group, and they listened to what ever she said, but Kayla was the mean one, putting her in second place. Kayla Sherrin, Amanda Badic, she wasn't so bad, Lira Prin, Samantha Harrin, Victoria Lisiosn, Christiana Vlaimoria, and then the sophomores Sara Lofano, Elle Kindelle, Tatiana Monic and of course the juniors Daniela Aprintre, Bria Spink, Raven Brink, Shannon Dicka and the one freshmen and John Seria sister, Castriana Seria. I had to say she was the most shy out of the bunch, and the royal boys were just as bad as the girls, hitting on any girl who passes, flirting, being sluts, and beating on boys that weren't royal. But the best thing about all royals (well most of them) they were snobs.

"Do you mind if they sit?" She asked, she obviously didn't want to move, but she also didn't want to dump her so-called friends.

"Sure why not."

"Kayla come over here with the girls."

Kayla gave a disapproving look, Anya just flipped her hand, saying 'fine whatever' and with that they all came running, it was funny how they all understood what she was saying without her actually saying anything.

They all sat down, right when Kayla was to take her thrown next to Anya she motioned Castriana, Cass as they call her, over to sit. Kayla looked pissed, and not just about not being able to sit next to Anya the most popular, that she was replaced for the day by a freshmen, and once she sat with Anya they all suddenly talked to her. Cass was really the most forgotten one in the girls group, but from her looks the boys made sure not to leave her out.

She had golden curly hair, perfect ringlets, ivory skin, sapphire blue eyes that sparkled no matter what emotion, now they showed joy. She didn't really have much curves, but she was slim and about 5'6, a nice height. In the group she was probably the most second beautiful, if you took off all the others makeup, Cass and Anya never wore makeup, they didn't need it.

Anya got up, and so did I, I couldn't sit here with a bunch of royals who hate me.

"Cass you're in charge." Anya left, leaving a very pissed Kayla behind.

_CHAPTER THREE: DANCE_

Anya

The words kept fluttering through my head from that day, I love you, the words he said. I didn't recognize his because he looked different, older, I didn't recognize Vladimir.

I walked with him outside, the night, well our day finally settling over us, so he was comfortable with the lights that hung outside.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked, I didn't show it, but hope rose in my eyes.

"Depends,"

"On?" I turned and faced him, he looked down at me.

"You," He whispered so low that you could barley hear.

"I'm going,"

"Then I will too," We stopped and just looked into each others eyes, drowning into them.

"You going alone?" I asked.

"I was hoping no, I was hoping to ask someone."

"Who,"

"You, don't you remember me? Don't you remember that you once loved me?"

"Yes, I do, I do remember I also remember the day you disappeared out of my life. I remember how each day when I didn't see you it brought down my hopes a little bit, until I just finally gave up."

"You were looking for me?"

Vladimir 

"You were looking for me?" I wondered if she ever did, I never saw her much and when I did, she never saw me.

"Yes," I was drowning into a sea of brown, her eyes her beautiful eyes, they told me she wasn't lying that she really did miss me.

"Then why didn't you recognize me?"

"I didn't because I was afraid that if I did, it would bring back the loneliness, you were in the back of my mind, still there, still taking up loads of space, I just didn't want to, so I decided I wouldn't. Unless you did,"

"Do you um…want to um…go to the…dance with…um…me?" I was such an idiot, why couldn't I just ask her out? I have done it many times before, but they all said no, but I guess I really didn't care about that, I just wanted a date those times, this was what I wanted. She was what I wanted.

"Yes," Her voice was really low, and full of love. She nodded in case I didn't hear her.

I couldn't believe it, she said yes, she said yes to the vampire, to me. I knew I said that I had to stay away from her, but how could I? How could I stay away from what was perfect for me? I felt like jumping around screaming that I just got a date with the most popular girls in school, me a completely forgotten loser.

A crash came from outside the gates, we looked over and there, with gleaming red eyes, were vampirics.

Her eyes widened, obviously bringing back memories, and who was standing there was Tomas, the new vampiric Tomas, the one that killed her family. I saw the tears threatening to come pouring down, but they didn't, she refused to let them.

I pulled her towards me, hugging her, and when I heard gasps, she turned her head, but I didn't, I knew who it was, the royals.

Another crash came and the gates burst open, but how did they get through the field, the field of spirit? I mean it wasn't very common but it wasn't rare, they put a new one up every week, maybe they forgot.

I pulled her closer, afraid that she might run off and get hurt.

"Everyone inside!" Mrs. Harrington shouted, everyone ran back inside and when I tried to pull Anya with me, she stood there frozen, she couldn't move, she wouldn't move.

Anya

I was frozen, no this couldn't be happening again, they couldn't break in, they couldn't kill everyone that I know and love, I wouldn't let them.

"Anya! Hurry up! We have to get inside!" Vladimir screamed.

He pulled my shirt to come but I wouldn't move, just stared as my whole world collapsed again.

"Anya!" He tried again, but this time I moved, I let him pull me inside. As soon as we got in he started yelling, at me. "You could have gotten killed! What were you thinking?"

I didn't answer, I looked down, and when I closed my eyes, all I saw was the red eyes staring into mine that horrible night last summer, and started to cry.

He relaxed, seeing that I was hurt emotionally, and pulled me to him, until someone pulled me away from him. That moment I felt lonely I wanted him back, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to hurt the person who took me away from him, John.

John turned me so I faced him, and looked at my face, the tears streaming down.

"What's wrong, what did _he _do?"

"No…..nothi….nothing." I strangled out between sobs.

"He must of did something, why are you crying?"

I didn't answer, my response was that I backed away from John and went back to Vladimir.

He pulled me too him once again, letting me cry into his shirt, he knew what was wrong, John didn't.

"Please leave her alone," Vladimir asked, in the same tone as if asking for a cookie when he was little, which I did all the time with John's mom, she just couldn't resist my big, brown eyes.

"No, you're the one hurting her." He hissed.

"Leave John, now." I whispered, my tone threatening yet sweet and polite, it shocked him, me asking him to leave, and it shocked me too.

He didn't say a word, but left, a smart boy, considering that Vladimir could kick his ass if he didn't.

A wall was slammed with fire, sending it crashing down almost hitting me, until Vladimir rushed me out of the way at light speed.

"Get inside your dorms now! You may partner up, only two per dorm!" Mr. Tomas screamed, the named still pained me to think about, but I would get over it.

Vladimir quickly ran over to my dorm, and was about to leave,

"Stay, please?" I whispered, he turned, I was calmer, and I wasn't crying, but I knew he still didn't think it was a good idea fro him to stay.

"Anya…" He trailed.

"For me?" I used the line that we once used to never be able to refuse each other anything, I hoped it still worked.

Vladimir

The only two words that had always worked on me, for me, and it was her who invented it, every time she wanted me to go to some event she would say it, and I would just always cave.

I opened my mouth, waiting for the words of rejection to come out, like every other time, but they never came. "Fine," I said, I saw her face light up, I don't think she realized it but even when she was crying she looked like an angel weeping, crystal tears spilling out.

I walked into her room with her, she just laid down on the bed, I hesitantly followed, I laid next to her, she soon fell asleep, leaving me to look at her angelic face for the rest of the night, until I fell asleep.

_CHAPTER FOUR: BREATHLESS_

_Vladimir _

Shopping, ugh.

Anya got to get some friends and take us all shopping, they let her do almost anything because she was the last Driganoria.

I got ready, putting on a black skull key shirt, and dark denim jeans, I brushed my hair and teeth, making sure I was reasonably presentable.

I opened my door and jumped back, Anya was standing right in front of it, as if ready t knock.

She had on a pink mini skirt, that showed off her gorgeous legs, with a white cami, that was more like a second skin, you could see just where her strapless bra line started and ended, making it that much more sexy, okay now I felt way under dressed.

She saw my face and started to laugh, did I look that stupid staring at her like that?

We walked to the front gate, being the last ones there, and got into a van, only royals got guardians, not anyone else, considering the vampire numbers and wolfen numbers, they were dropping, the vampirics choosing to attack us and then the royals we guarded.

There were a few boys there, along with some girls, all royal snobs, well except Chrissie and Anya and Castriana.

Cass was with some freshmen royal, a Badic I believe, Chrissie with a Lisiosn, and Kayla, she had to bring Kayla, she was with a Monic. Anya wasn't with a royal, or was she, John stood there, alone, glaring at me as if I was scum that didn't belong here, and so was every other boy there, and Kayla, Chrissie looked rather happy and Cass, you could tell, approved.

They started to call attendance, all I thought was 'what the fuck, we aren't in class'.

"Anthony Badic, Michel Lisiosn, William Monic, Kayla Sherrin, Castriana Seria, John Seria and Anastasia Driganoria." They all nodded, and went inside the van, which convent only fit half the people that were on the list, it only held eight, and each royal had one guardian, except Anya, she had two, so I was stuck with all the royal boys, god do you hate me?

I sat in the back, all of them trying to get as far from me as possibly, as if they were to catch some contagious diesis, but even then I knew guardians couldn't interfere with the guarded personal matters, meaning they could still torture me to death.

Anya:

Sorry u r stuck with them, I didn't know they would put it into 2 groups, boys 'n' girls.

Vladimir: 

Not your fault, my own, I am the one who had to come.

Anya:

You didn't have to, I just wanted you to, sorry L

Vladimir: 

I didn't mean it like that…

Anya: 

You can still leave it you want, I will tell them to wait.

Vladimir: 

No, I want to come.

Anya:

John didn't even want to come until he heard I was going.

Vladimir:

Well now I am defiantly staying.

Anya:

Yay! J

Vladimir:

I love you.

It didn't get an imminent response, but I knew she would answer sooner or later.

Anya: 

Love you Vladimir.

Either my heart was breaking or it was pure shock, was it true, did she really love me?

Vladimir:

Really?

Anya:

Don't doubt me. Lol, but I am serious about that.

Vladimir: 

Why would you love me, I am just a vampire, a forgotten vampire and with you I would just bring down your rep.

Anya:

I have more power then you think.

Vladimir:

How much?

Anya:

Lets just say that their always has to be a heir to the thrown.

Vladimir:

U R GOING 2 BE THE NEXT QUEEN?

Anya:

Yup, well when I graduate and turn 18!

Vladimir:

You certainly have a lot on your plate.

Anya:

Well I don't have to live up to anything.

I didn't want her to bring that up, so the next thing that popped into my mind I sent her.

Vladimir:

I. Love. You. Ever since the day I saw you.

Anya: 

I love you too Vlad, since the first day we kissed, the electric running through us.

Vladimir: 

We are here.

She didn't text back but instead stood outside waiting for me.

I walked out and met her while everyone else piled out of the car.

It seemed as if the day dragged on forever, but it really was only a hour or two until we got back to Elva academy, Anya didn't show me her dress afraid to ruin the surprise but as we got into the car we were attacked.

A scream rang throw my ears, and I automatically thought of Anya.

She was tagging behind us along with her guardians, and when she flung forward I ran over to her making sure she was okay.

She was knocked unconscious by the force of the impact but other then that she was okay.

The guardians jumped into action surrounding the Earth Bound magic users, protecting them, one came over here, rushing Anya into the car along with my help, I jumped back out once I knew she was safe.

They couldn't see me, the Earth Bound magic users, but the vampirics could.

I moved around them, hitting a vampiric flinging her backwards, all the Earth Bound users, were scared out of there wits, and wouldn't use their magic even though some of them had fire, one of the few ways to kill one, fire, silver stake filled with fire, and stabbing them with a knife a knife charmed with spirit anywhere but their heart, making them heal and then die.

Fire illuminated around me and the vampirics, I looked back and there stood Anya.

Air pushed them back fire simply forming around them in tight spaces, getting tighter, bronze knifes flung threw the air and landed right into their stomachs killing them.

The fire slowly died down, it was soon gone all at once, Anya dropping to the floor, I knew it took a lot of magic and she needed energy, she needed to rest.

The tears flowed from my eyes, but why, why was I sad, why was I crying? Yeah, I almost got killed fighting but it was for her, and even then no biggie I had nothing in my life to live for anyway, except Anya, Anya, was she why I was crying?

The hot sticky tears flowed down my cheeks, getting my clothes wet, why was I? Did it happen again? Did I see what would happen, what evil would happen?

Then I remembered I did see what would happen, I saw her, I saw her dead and it was my fault.

_Anya stood in the middle of a field, Chrissie and the ground badly hurt, and a hooded figure stood in front of them, they were talking, but I sensed an uneasy presence about that, that _she _was in danger. _

_I stepped out and when she turned her face flooded with relief but also fear and worry, all for me._

"_Don't touch her," I growled. _

"_Vladimir please, don't, I'm fine, I'll be fine." She pleaded with me silently, but I wasn't going to let _him _hurt _her.

"_Shut up!" the hooded figure hissed, she slapped him, and even being the type of girl like her, one to never give up, it was a bad idea. "Stupid girl!" _

_He flung her back, she flung about 40 feet away, I ran over to see if she was hurt, I looked at her. She was going to have some bruises, but not much else. _

"_Anya wake up, wake up." _

_The hooded figure came and flung me back, far back, he added more force to the hit, I knew there was pain, but I couldn't register it, all I could comprehend was 'save her, keep her safe' . _

_He bent down to her neck and stared to drain her of blood, I knew I could help, I knew I could save her, but I just watched in shock as my world collapsed on me, just like during the attack at the school, she only saw that her world was collapsing again. _

_I ran over to her, after he left, and cradled her in my arms. Murmuring words that I couldn't even make out, but in my head ran through either a string of curses or just thoughts of her._

"_Please, please, please, hold on, for me?" I added the end two words because it always drove each other insane, giving into what ever we wanted unless we were both being stubborn, but usually we would just give in, in seconds._

_I felt her heartbeat slow, he breathing slow, her body start to give up, fail. _

_Tears ran down my cheeks, no she couldn't die, no please, I needed her to live, I needed her more then I needed food, air, blood. _

_She was the one thing that have ever mattered to me since the day I met her, she was going top die, but I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't let her die._

_I finally felt the essences of life slip out of her, her breathing stopped, her body went still, her heart stopped, she was dead. _

"_NO!PLEASE NO! Please, please," I whispered the last part, just managing through sobs, she wasn't dead, but she was. _

_This pain wasn't anger, or sadness, this pain was love, this was the worst pain, it hurt, I felt like dying right here, right now, to follow after her, I wanted to be with her, forever. _

_I let the tears drip out, more like flow out, I was crying more the I have ever in my life combined over some stupid girl, man up, she wouldn't want this. Would she, wouldn't she want me to remember her, even if it was by crying? _

"_I love you," I chocked back some sobs, struggling to get it out, and kissed her forehead, and just held her, held Anya the way to still Anya, the inhumanly beautiful Anya, my angel. _

_Every angel flies, but sometimes they fall. _

I came back to reality, this is why she needed to make her a vampire, so she would have a chance at living.

I stopped weeping and realized that today was the dance, that today was the day I got to really be with her. I just wanted to know one thing, was I officially dating her, or at least an item?

The day passed quick, but all my thoughts were on Anya, what would she wear, how would she wear her hair, how drop dead gorgeous would she look?

I got ready and put on a tux, with a single blood red rose in my pocket, I was going to meet her by the front entrance.

Anya

I took out my dress, it was tight and only came down to the floor, a deep violet, silver beads running down the whole dress, getting less dense down further, it was strapless and the back went down to my small of my back, a single string holding the back up on the top, it fit perfect and it looked amazing on me.

There was a knock on the door.

_Chrissie. _

I opened the door, and not to my surprise there stood Chrissie, dress in hand, curler, straightened, and make-up, I knew we were going o go all out on this, get all dazzled up for the dance, and we would I would.

"You first," She came in sat me down and stared on my hair, making perfect ringlets out of my pin straight hair, my make-up was a light purple, enough to make my eyes pop, but not too much, she also put up my hair into one of those messy hair buns, letting some loose strands hang down in front of my face.

When I put my dress on all I could think of was _wow. _Vladimir was going to freak out when he saw me.

The dress hugged my curves perfectly, purple standing out amazingly against my skin, the strands of hair hung loose, but still elegant, she had put on bright red lipstick, the one color that was absolutely astonishing with the rest of my outfit.

I turned around fro the mirror and looked at Chrissie, and hugged her whispering, "Thank you,"

"My turn now!" She dragged me over to do her hair, I made it stay pin straight by gliding the hair iron over it, and putting in some hair spray. I brushed some sea foam green and aqua blue for eyes make-up on, also applying some soft pink lipstick.

She slipped into her dress, it was a blue under slip with light green and blue tool over it, reminding me of the ocean, she looked beautiful.

We went to go meet the boys, I was going with Vladimir and Chrissie was going with Michel Lisiosn, he was indeed handsome, but my king of the dark was stunning from my point of view yes he was an outcast, but with royal blood running through my veins didn't mean I was going to be too.

I thought Vladimir was going to fall down on the floor and die with the look on his face, his eyes widened and mouth popped open, he only closed it when Chrissie and I started to giggle.

"Anastasia you look stunning, this is why you wouldn't show me the dress."

"Yup!" I popped the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Lets, uh, go in?" It stumbled out as a question and I simply smiled my melting warm smile, that seem to work and he continue o stare at me like I was some goddess.

When we walked into the room it was as if a silent alarm went off, telling people I was here, with a vampire, the boys stared in jealousy at Vladimir, and the girls too, just the they wish they could look this good.

I looked at the royals and nodded, they all started to chatter again and soon everyone joined in, but the royal boys didn't until the very last second.

We walked off, a bunch of royal boys came over and started to hit on me, I smiled a melter smile, and all they could do was stare and I walked away.

"You seem very popular," Vladimir commented sarcastically, "A surprise really."

"Yeah, and so do you," He stared at me his face saying 'what the hell are you talking about, are you insane?'. "Yeah, whenever you show up with well… you know what I mean, people tend to notice you, meaning by tomorrow this will be around the whole school about how cool and awesome you are. Also saving my life adds to it."

"You saved your own life fire girl,"

I rolled my eyes, "You want to meet fire girl, she is over there Cass, yeah she is a fire user, they all call her Cassie the flame, she will burn you to death if you bother her."

"But all of the bother her,"

"Well I am talking about if you are a vampiric she _will _kill you."

"Lets dance," He pulled me out to the dance floor, a slow song started to play, his hands went around my waist, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"You leave me breathless. You're everything good in my life. You leave me breathless. I still cant believe you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams. So beautiful you are leaving me, breathless." He sang he words into my ear, like he picked the song out for me, for us.

I leaned up and kissed him, I felt the electricity crackle through us, just from a simple kiss. I rested my head on his chest as I listen him to sing the rest of the words to breathless by Shayne Ward.

"I love you," He whispered at the end of the song.

"I love you too,"

"You really do, I cant think clearly without you there, but with you there it just seems that the world goes fuzzy and you are the only thing there in my world."

"Don't ever leave," I whispered, my eyes showed pleading, I wanted him to stay forever, but why did I feel as if he would leave me one day?

He smiled, showing all fangs, but at this point I didn't care, "I won't, ever in forever."

When I got back to my room I had a note on my bed.

_Breathless by Vladimir Knight_

_You were always there but so was I, _

_You swept across the floor as an angel, _

_You kiss as your lips smooth as silk,_

_You walk in darkness with me, but continue to stay,_

_You walked out of one of my dreams, _

_You were always there but so was I, _

_I walked in the shadows waiting for _

_You, _

_I dreamed all the dreams about_

_You, _

_I laughed my hardest when with _

_You, _

_I love one person _

_You, _

_I have been loved more then possible by _

_You, _

_I walked in the shadows waiting for_

_You,_

_We love,_

_We kiss, _

_We touch, _

_We feel, _

_We fly, _

_We fall, _

_We know, _

_We cry, _

_We love, _

_I am left, _

_Breathless. _

Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes, was this what I meant to him, did he always love me like I loved him? Did he fall as hard as I? Was he left breathless?

_CHAPTER FIVE: MORE VAMPS IN TOWN_

Anya

"Don't hold your breathe," I walked the hall, John by my side bugging me to give him a chance.

"Come on bunny, lets please just try, it wont hurt, well maybe a little." He said seductively.

"No, and you will never see me out of a bathing suit ever again, why were you even in my room?"

"I was looking for you,"

"But you knew I was changing my clothes,"

"Yeah and?" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You can be such a pervert you know?"

"But you love it," He wrapped his arm around my waist and I pushed him off, he then just wrapped it around my shoulder, I smacked him but his hand stayed in place.

"Actually I don't, why dot you go find some other poor girl to be blessed with your pervert-ness?"

"Because I only bless you, and I only pray for you."

"Aw me too, I pray that you go fall into a deep pit, but at least I pray."

"Don't be like that babe, I do pray that one day we will end up married and have two kids a boy and a girl, and we still love to have our 'fun'."

"Keep dreaming," I shrugged him off, well tried he just pulled me closer.

I rolled my eyes.

Vladimir

Why was _he _touching -scratch that- near her? She tried to push him away a couple of times, and yet he keeps coming back. I wish that her prays come true, he should go fall into a pit.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around my waist, she stopped and he kept walking, until he realized that she wasn't next to him anymore, he turned around and when he saw me glared.

I smiled showing my fangs and he backed off and away still glaring at me, but I knew that as long as I was with her he wouldn't lay a hand on her.

I saw people dressed in black, the had a graceful walk, especially the girls, they all had pale skin and when the smiled they had fangs, vampires.

Anya saw them too, and pushed me towards them, as if saying 'go, you wont be so alone' I knew she meant good by it, but I still didn't want to, yes vampires were good but just like normal humans, some were bad and you always had to be careful. If you drank all the blood from a human and kill them, you will become a vampiric.

I walked forward, and when they saw me they all smiled, two boys and three girls.

"I am Angel, I know my name deceives me." She had curly beach blonde hair, with a black streak going through it, she had curves, and was almost as sexy as Anya but not quite there. She had violet eyes, when a vampire your eyes could change from there original form.

"I'm Kat, and yes I bite." She smiled, her deep purple hair went to right below her shoulders, her scarily light blue eyes staring into mine, she had more of a body like Chrissie.

"Luna," Her hair was latterly white, but seemed to work, it had red streaks in it and she had light green eyes, her hair was long and went to about mid back, her body was both slim in some places but in other curvy.

"Max," He nodded at me, his light brown hair in his face with some red in it, he had black eyes like me.

"Alexander, call me Alexander." He wore all black with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes like the ocean.

"Vladimir, Vladimir Knight," They looked at me in shock for a second.

"You saved Anastasia Driganoria, other wise she would of died." Kat stared at me, her purple hair laying flat against her white skin.

"No not really, I just moved her out of the way so she wouldn't get killed. That's her over there."

The girls faces seemed to light up and ran over and started to talk to her.

"Hey dude, you mind if I try to get her, she seems pretty hot." Max asked, looking over her.

"I do mind, because she is my girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow at him, at least he had the thoughtfulness to ask.

"Oh, lucky, I call dibs when you are done."

"She isn't a slut,"

"Has the body of one, and sure like to show it off, I mean it is only 75 and she is wearing a tiny cami like summer."

"Go look the rest of them over there and tell me who is the slut."

He walked away and walked over to Anya, I will kill him if he tries anything.

Lunch came and went quick, we sat with the new vampires in town, and it turned out since Anya just 'randomly decided' as all the pops say, to be friends with them then they were all more popular then me, already.

We sat in lunch, I was sitting next to Anya, my hand wrapped around her waist, Kat sat besides her along with Luna next to Kat, the others sat across from us, Anya told the pops to go sit over there for a bit so we can talk.

"Did you hear that someone is poisoning the animals we feed off and making us turn bad like vampirics, except you don't realize it by there appearance, they are so different, like everyone they liked are now horrible people the should kill, almost everyone to them is like that." Angel started.

"Really? But why, I mean why just not make them all drink and kill a human or someone like me?" Anya asked.

"From what I heard it is so that the vampirics can have spies inside and outside schools, killing who they need. Trust me we aren't, but they might put into effect to just lock up all vampires."

When Anya heard this she looked at me her eyes saying 'never' never, she wanted me locked up forever when I did nothing.

"That's stupid, how could you tell if it is poison or not?"

"You can't Anya, it is just pure luck that the five of us are still sane, we used to travel with about 15 vampires and some Earth Bounds and humans, but the other ten got poisoned and killed the rest, like Matt Lisiosn, and Katy Badic, they just killed them, and some humans who have gone missing too, they killed them too. You have to be really careful right now, one person goes missing just assume they are dead."

An announcement went on, and what it said was pretty ironic. "Attention students and staff, four students have gone missing, Castriana Seria," Anya's face showed shock, a royal she must be terrified. "Samuel Green, Peter Johnson, and John Seria."

"Holy shit, the Seria family," Anya whispered.

"No only two were part of the Seria clan."

She shook her head, but instead of her answering Max did.

"They all are, one way or another, that's why they are so rich, they all string off the Seria clan."

I didn't know how he knew this, but it was useful, a lot people were somewhat related to royals, but to kill off every branch could kill off a lot of people, but Anya was the only one left, she had no half brother or sister, she had no ties left to any family, she was alone, and if they got her, she was dead by sunrise.

"The Seria clan only has ties basically, they are down to the number about 40 people, which may seem a lot but it really isn't comparing the rest of our sizes. Badic had over 200, me and John were the two lowest in family clans, but they have a lot of ties to there family, a lot of people will die from this." Anya face was still in shock but she spoke somber, not like some afraid little kid.

Not one of us spoke the rest of lunch, in fact there was hardly any noise, only faint whispers which most were about Anya, about if she was taken then the clan would be dead.

Most student skipped the rest if the day, Anya did, and most of the royal boys did too.

We were all in Anya's room, when another announcement came on. "All royal students to the cafeteria, bring at the maximum 6 people that are not royal with you, ties may come but only when checked and looked at to make sure they are safe to bring." The message really didn't make sense, but we all went down anyway, lucky us there was the perfect amount, 6 people minus Anya.

We sat down, only the royal high school kids where here, with some friends but no one used up most of there people.

"You probably want to know why we called you here, well there was an attack about a mile away and we have to go to a safer place, your stuff will be brought there, the vampires, some have been poisoned, making them a danger, so there will be a feeding place to drink for only toxic-free animals. They are only attacking high school royals so far, so we wanted to get them out of here, most ties will remain here but some you may see, this is why you have brought some friends." Anya looked scared to death, and so did almost every other royal there, they were always used to being pampered and praised to, that they didn't all know how to handle this.

We went outside moving as fast as we could, for two reasons, the royals wanted to be safe in the air were nothing could hurt them, and two they wanted us to be.

When we got on the plane, I sat in the back, Anya sitting with me, they directed us there since she was the last in her line.

There were four people to a set, but one had five so since all the girls had to sit with Anya I sat there with her, from the aisle to the window, Kat, Luna, Anya, me, and Angel.

We were leaving because of an attack.

_CHAPTER SIX: NEVER SAFE_

Anya

Was I really in that much danger we had to leave the academy, I know that there were kids that have went missing in the past, even royals but they have never moved them somewhere else. But they also never had only one royal left in a bloodline before either.

I was terrified, I didn't know if I showed it but it must have shown because Vladimir only held me tighter, first my friends go missing and now this? I knew they would find me soon enough, my blood just gave them more energy then any other with only one powered blood, so it was easier to smell, easier to hunt.

When we finally got there, everyone looked around, the friends I brought with me, the vampires, made sure I was in the middle of them without making it so obvious, to other, but to me, I knew.

When they showed us to our rooms, we would share with one other person, I immediately thought of Chrissie but they said to pick one of the vampires and since I couldn't with Vladimir I chose Kat.

They had guardian stationed in every hallway, we were at some sort of resort. They told us not to worry, but when someone said that it just made it worse because we all knew we were in peril danger.

I looked outside the window, where were we? When would I get back to my dorm? I felt the cold air fill my lungs as the window opened, we had to be at some ski resort or something, something far away from Elva academy.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked laying on one of the beds, we had one of the bigger rooms so I wouldn't feel obliged to run away or something, to make sure I was perfectly comfortable here.

"No, I'm not." I answered truthfully, what was the point in lying? She could see through my mask, I was strong but I knew never in my life have I ever been in this type of danger.

"I won't let anything happen to you, you're my friend, and you have all the elements which is a plus."

I turned around from the window and faced her, "No not really, I mean when you are defending yourself yes, but when being hunted it is like having an arrow over my head saying 'I'm right here, come take a bite'. They can smell me, my magic is stronger then a lot of people and the stronger you are the easier it is to be hunted, but if your weak and they find you you're dead."

"True, but even I know that you do smell different something that would make you want more then Chrissie or someone else, because of your magic. But to them, they have even better sense of smell, we have better sight they have the smell."

My ivory skin was paler then it normally was, it almost made me look like a vampire, feel like a vampire. I could use a lot of magic at once, but it used up energy, they didn't use nearly as much energy.

"Close the window," The door opened and Max walked in, he shut the window for me and locked it. "Don't open it again, they could smell you from a mile away, but locked inside somewhere they would have to be within fifty feet to know it is you."

"Thanks," I mumbled and went to sit on the bed. He plopped down next to me, Kat had to get something from god knows where leaving us alone.

I moved away from him, and he just moved closer then before.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt that much," He smiled, I could see his fangs, but I couldn't tell what he wanted me for.

"What do you want?"

"You, simple as that. But Vladimir wont be very happy now will he."

"No he wont, so why don't you get your ass off my bed and leave."

"Feisty, I like them like that." He leaned into kiss me, I backed away further and fell off the bed, it made a really loud sound but I knew that all of it couldn't have possibly been me, and a scream.

I was about to run out into the hallway when Max stopped me, this was serious, I didn't know what it was but it seemed that after the scream everything went quite.

"Stay behind me, use your magic if you have too," I walked behind him like he instructed, he opened the door and standing there was Michel Lisiosn, but something was different about him, he was paler, and when he walked near us, he seem to have a same grace as a vampire…a vampire. He couldn't be one, and if he was who made him one?

A dead animal was on the floor, a deer, but instead of it bleeding red blood it bleed black, some food was on the floor as well, it looked normal except for the hint of black oozing from it, the poison.

Michel lunged for me and I pushed him back with air against the wall, guardians came running from all corners, looking at me like I was insane for doing what I just did. When he tried to lunge for me again I didn't pick it up he was too fast, strong hands pulled me back, then shielding me with his body, Max.

"Stay away from her," He warned.

"Beat me and I will," Michel pounced forward again and hit Max, wrestling him to the ground.

It seemed as if a ring of light lit up around me, Michel flew back ward, smashing into the wall, I stared into his eyes, he kept trying to get up but kept failing, as if I was controlling him, I felt my energy slowly slipping away from me, I mumbled one command praying he would listen.

"Sleep," He was out like a light in a second.

I fell to the ground and blacked out as well.

Max

A golden light lit up around Anya, Michel went flinging backward. Her eyes seemed to glow gold and silver, they never left Michel. He struggled to break free but if she kept eye contact with him, he wouldn't be able to.

The light started to fade, eyes growing dimmer back to there chocolate brown, she mumbled something like 'sleep' and the next second she fell to the ground as well as him.

Vladimir

She fell to the ground, why did they put me all the way on the other side away from her?

I ran to her side picking her up and putting her in her room, resting on the bed, me sitting with her.

"What happened?" I asked in a low whisper to Max.

"She used a lot of power as if she was compelling him, but I know that with a regular person you don't need that much power, was it the poison?"

"Must have been, that poison must be really strong."

"It is, one drop and you are under it control, you are still in there but just not strong enough to get out."

I nodded as I watch outside the door they carried the now vampiric Michel away, I didn't know what they would do to him, and I really didn't want to know.

_CHAPTER SEVEN: LAST NOTE_

Anya

I didn't get it, I just fell down, I just fainted, why?

"You just used to much energy," Kat explained to me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"So I can only use so much energy?"

"Yeah basically,"

"So if I was running for 20 vampirics I would just faint when I get to weak?"

"Yes,"

"Great,"

We walked around, I finally found out where we were. We were in some Russian ski lodge place, I liked to ski, and they also had a pool, a spa, some other stuff. Me and Kat were going to the pool now, we were wearing bikini's hers was a purple and black one while mine was white with different color polka dots, Chrissie was also with us in her blue one.

"What happened was that Michel was just eating some food and all of the sudden he turned death pale, ran outside as extreme fast speed got a deer and ran to your room, I was with him at the time and he completely ignored me and went straight to you.

Pain was on Chrissie's face, she loved him, and for all I know she still did, they were dating after all for a while. I looked at Kat who had understanding on her face, she must have been with one of the other vampires she was talking about.

"I know how you feel Chrissie, I lost Zach, the same thing happened to him, it was horrible, but the worse part was that I had to kill him because if I didn't he would have killed me." Kat reviled her past, this is what has happened to her, I felt bad, I hoped that never happened to me.

"_Worse will come," _A little girl about 13 stood there in the hall in front of us, wearing a bikini and shorts, she seemed to be talking to me, but I could be wrong, she didn't move and when I tried to touch her my hand went right through. She was a ghost.

"_Can you see me?" _Her voice seemed almost inaudible to make out, but I could hear it.

I nodded, and when I stopped the other two looked back, Kat's eyes widened and must have saw what I saw, Chrissie just looked at us insanely.

"Go ahead we will catch up, we left something back at the room," Kat told Chrissie, she walked away and once she was out of sight she looked at me.

"Yes I can, who are you?" I asked the girl.

"_Rose, your__ sister." _

She looked like me, the same hair, same body just the eyes were dads, she had green eyes.

"Oh my god, Rose, they went looking for you, and they found your body…here."

"_You have to leave, this is where they took me, this is where they take all the royals missing and kill them. Underneath this place is vampirics. Do you remember when we went here for vacation? How I went missing here, they took me on my way to the pool, you are the one who saw that I was gone, do you remember, I need you to remember?" _

"Rose I don't want to, I don't want to remember when I lost you."

"_You have to, the vampirics are gone for now, once they found my body they killed them all under hear, but trust me, bad things are going to happen. You have to leave, have to get out of here now." _

"I cant, do you know where the Seria's are? John and Cass, you remember them right?"

"_Yes, Cass my best friend, John yours. I don't now where they are, but I know they are here in Russia, but I also know that they brought you here to kill you. There is a traitor in out amidst, you have to leave now! At midnight tonight another will go missing, it is a tie to one of the families here, and we will continue to disappear until you find out who."_

"Can you-

"_No I can't, I don't even know who, there was a riddle, a riddle right before they murdered me." _Murdered, it rung in my ears. _"Damn it what was it, the paper!" _

She got a paper out from her pocket it looked as if it was brand new, but I knew it wasn't.

"_Here it has everything on it, the riddle, who the traitor is and everything, I cant remember his face, but I know, I knew it well." _

With that she disappeared, no trace of her but a piece of paper lying on the floor.

I looked at it, maybe it could help us, I knew that only I could do this but I also knew that it would be putting a lot of people in danger.

_**Midnight**_

_I walk in the day, _

_But you better run away, _

_A kiss goodnight, _

_A night more fright, _

_A cold hand, _

_I lye in the sand, _

_You know me, _

_I was by the sea, _

_I was with you, _

_You knew, _

_Just a dream but no wake, _

_Never frosting on the cake, _

_A kiss on the lips, _

_The sway of Ana hips, _

_Little bear; big bear,_

_I know how you scare, _

_You're her sister reading this, _

_Too bad you will miss, _

_A loss of a boy, _

_A simple little play toy, _

_A loss of a girl, _

_With silver and pearls, _

_Kiss the stars goodnight, _

_For shall you and I die at midnight. _

_I know one day she will come back and read this to you, Ana. I miss you, I love you, I wish I could kiss you. Come join me, it will be a party, no frosting, no tears, just blood, and death. _

_You know me little Anya, _

_You loved me little Anya. _

I knew I had to remember, I had to think, who did I love? I loved Vladimir, but- but nothing he fits most of these.

A cold hand, a beach, a sea, walks in the day, but he is deadly. It couldn't be him, but then again at the same time it could.

"Oh my god," Kat took the paper out of my hands.

"Royals are going to die until you find him, you have to remember him. Who was your past boyfriends, who loved you?"

I couldn't answer her question, I couldn't remember him. _Little bear; big bear, _what did it mean, I played games with a lot of boys when I was little, some did call me little bear, but who started it?

Little Anya, where did it come from? I have heard it many times before, but from where? Who was my first love? Jason, Nickolas, Peter? I have had a lot of them, I have had a lot of boyfriends, but only one called me little Anya, the same one who I always was with, little bear; big bear, he was always cold, but when you were next to him he always seemed warm, never cold. I could almost smell his cologne now, axe, I always hated it, but he continued to wear it and when we started to date I couldn't picture him without that cologne, but who was it?

"I have had a lot, and I cant picture him, but I remember what we did, and how we were in love and swore we would get married one day."

"Anya," I turned and saw…

Vladimir

"…how we were in love and we swore we would get married one day." It was Anya, I could know her voice anywhere.

The words she said had me worried, who was this person, and why was she talking about him like she misses him or something?

"Anya," She turned around and saw me, her face turned into slight shock, and quickly hid the paper she had.

"Hi," She smiled.

"What do you have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The paper," I grabbed it from her and she looked into my eyes and I felt as if I couldn't move.

"Give it back," I just obeyed and gave it back to her, but I didn't want to, she used compulsion on me!

"What are you hiding?" I asked, I broke out of the trance she had me.

"Nothing,"

"I know when you are lying, just tell me."

"I cant,"

"Why?" What was she hiding, was it better kept unread?

"It's none of your business." She started to walk back to her room, but I grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"Please stop," She was pleading me, as if saying she was tying to protect me from something she didn't want seen.

"Should I be concerned?"

"If you know what is in it yes, but you don't so no."

Why did she sound like she was cheating on me? It was really suspicious, but I had to trust her, but could I?

"Anastasia, let me see it."

"No,"

"Anastasia Driganoria let me see the paper."

"No,"

"Anya, please I don't want you hurt,"

"Stop, leave me alone," She wasn't joking she wanted me to leave her alone, I guess she saw it my eyes the hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way, it isn't something you have to worry about, not yet anyway."

"Then what? What is on the damned paper!"

"A note, a note for me, that's all."

"What does it say?"

"It's personal,"

"I want to see it."

"No, leave me alone, or just stop bugging into other people business." She meant it, leave her the hell alone or stop bugging her about it, I love her a lot, I trust her, I just don't trust anyone else. The hurt showed again, but this time she didn't give a damn, this time she was really pissed.

"Bye," I left. I let go of her arm but before I turned the corner I looked back at her, I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I wanted so bad to go over there and comfort her, but I wouldn't not now at least.

The tears started to fall down her cheeks. Please don't cry, please don't cry, I will have to come back then.

I stood there, she took out her phone and sent some texts to some people.

Anya: 

I'm leaving. And I might not come back, love you.

I felt tears of my own rise up, was she really leaving because of what I did?

Vladimir: 

No please, I'm sorry, I love you, please don't leave me.

Anya:

I have too, because of the paper. And partly because of you.

I read the text and guilt instantly ran through me, she couldn't leave, I wouldn't let her.

Vladimir:

Why?

Anya: 

Because I have to do something with some people, find some people.

Vladimir:

Please no, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry stay, please. For me?

I looked over at her reading the text, she looked at me and started to cry, not loud but softly cry and ran off to her room. I followed after her.

She slammed the door in my face, making sure that I wasn't welcome. I opened it and went over to her bed, which she laid on weeping, and tried to hold her. Tried.

She pushed me away. Hurt ran through me, she didn't want to see me, she always wanted to see me, she never pushed me away.

I stroked her hair, "Anya I'm sorry, please don't go, don't leave." I tried to hold her again and this time she let me.

She just was crying in my chest for some reason unknown, well at least to me, Kat seemed like she was going to start to cry too. What was going on?

"Can he read it?" Kat asked.

She nodded.

She handed me the paper and I read.

"Oh my god," I whispered, I held her tighter, someone was going to kill her like in the dream I had, I wouldn't let that happen.

Chrissie, Max, Luna, Angel, and Alexander stood there, with bags, she really was going to leave.

Kat was throwing stuff into her bag, and stuff into Anya's bag as well. They really were leaving, I hadn't unpacked my bag, and I was going with her.

"Can I please go?" I whispered into Anya's ear she wasn't weeping anymore, and was just sitting on my lap.

"Get your stuff," She got up and told everyone to be ready to leave soon.

"We have to get a car to drive us, I know that he is in Russia the person we are looking for, and I think I know where he is."

Tonight we were going to bust out of here, but it wasn't going to be easy with Anya being the last Driganoria.

_CHAPTER EIGHT: LEAVING _

Anya 

We were leaving, tonight.

We all stayed in the rooms around mine, obviously mine was most guarded, which is what made it perfect.

We all had rooms the joined together, well two both that originally belong to Kat, Luna, Angel and I, but was now shared.

I opened the door at 2:45, letting them come through, they walked in bags in hand, dead silent.

I opened the window and slipped out, followed by others, the boys had to squeeze through because they were bigger then us, but they made it out.

What we didn't expect were more guardians outside.

"What are we going to do?" Chrissie whispered.

"I am going to compel them, while I am doing that you guys come around and knock them out."

"But wont they know it is us?"

"Not if I charm myself they wont, spirit has many abilities, that is one of them." I stepped out into the light, what was the point of changing? So I didn't.

Guardian Conner saw me and smiled. "Princess what are you doing out here?"

"Getting some air, don't worry I will be on my way soon." I looked him in the eyes, they glazed over, I saw that inside he was trying to fight but it wasn't working, he wouldn't remember I made sure of that.

Vladimir came out and hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out.

I gave him a approving look, and we went on compelling and leaving unconscious bodies as we went, non of them were seriously hurt, but they were going o have a major headache when they wake up.

We found a car while walking on the side of the road and asked if I could use their cell phone, they said yes and I dialed a cab.

"Are you sure you kids want to go in a cab? We can drive you where you want."

"Well we are actually…" I trialed. _Think of a lie! _"We are meeting some friends, that's all."

"You look very familiar, what is your name."

"Anya Driganoria."

"Oh here then, some boy told me to give this to you." Her eyes flashed red, I backed away when she took out the envelope, making sure of no danger.

Vladimir saw my hesitation and took it for me, giving it to me.

I opened it and read…

_Little Anya, _

_Do you like playing my game? Did you really need to bring _Vladimir_ with you? I thought that we had something special, something unique, but it wont matter much longer if he is there or not, I would have had him killed anyway. I would be surprised if someone didn't know who you are, Mrs. Hoop sure did, even in the human world you are popular. I am hidden come find me, your little human._

_Love you, _

_Your little human_

_P.s. Figure me out yet? The first you told that you had powers of a human, even before you knew any vampires, in middle school. Love you Anastasia Driganoria. _

One word popped into my head, the one person who I told and was human.

Tyler.

We loved each other more then anything, and I still do. I feel it, but I had forgotten about him when I met Vladimir, did I love him or Tyler, both?

I handed it to Vladimir, and he tensed as if something was going to happen.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Hoop asked, this was the first time I really took in her appearance, blue-gray eyes, and auburn hair, I have seen her before but from where?

"Dead," I response to quick which what made it look suspicious.

"Are you all related?"

"No," This was the truth but even if I tried to lie, we look completely different each one of us.

"What are both _boys _traveling with _girls?_" Was she really suggesting that? Kat looked at all of them with disgust on her face all but Alexander. Chrissie just was in plain shock and so was everybody else.

"Maybe you should spilt up into two-

"No," Vladimir voice was low but serious, he wouldn't let us go out alone, not me, not a royal.

But mostly because he loves me.

"Who are you anyway?" The question wasn't directed at me, but at Vladimir.

"Vladimir Knight, her boyfriend." Hus gaze never left hers as he spoke, soft and calm.

"Well Mr. Knight I suggest that you do what I say and spilt up into two groups."

"No, I already told you I'm not leaving her, and it isn't any of your business what we do or not, now will you please _go." _It wasn't a question, but a demand, a demand that sounded it should be followed but the lady held her ground.

"Yes it is my concern," Her eyes glinted red again, and this time Vladimir pulled me back from the car, standing in front of me.

I racked my memory of her and found it, she was with me when the vampirics attacked, but then she was also the one attacking us. Oh. My. God.

She was fast, she pushed Vladimir out of the way and got out. She grabbed me and through me across the road.

I landed and heard a crack, a pain shot up my leg, I screamed without meaning too. Vladimir ran to my side and looked at my leg, I was almost positive it was broken, and by the look on his face so was he.

He grabbed my injured leg and held it still, like dead still, and I felt some of the pain go away, not all but some.

"Feel better?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded and when he let go I let out et another scream, both from the pain and that something crashed into it.

Mrs. Hoop, A.K.A. Olivia Hoop crashed into Vladimir, he hit my leg being so close to it.

I saw pain cross his face, but the funny thing is he wasn't hurt, he didn't have a scratch on him, I looked closer and saw that his clothes were wet and had a hole in it. I saw the white flesh under it, but it wasn't white, red, blood flowing out from it, she had stabbed him.

I wondered if I could still use magic hurt, but even if I couldn't it wouldn't hurt to try.

Vladimir was suddenly separated with Olivia, but water, she tried to break through but just bounced back. I left it up, using a lot of energy yes, but it was necessary.

I looked at the wound that Vladimir was not covering, as if reading my mind. I looked at him and he shook his head.

I silently pleaded with him and mouthed 'for me?' he gave in and I concentrated on it, it soon healed, I could of made he blood go away but he shook his head. And when I tried he glared at me, something he never does, I hung my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw regret cover his features.

Vladimir

Regret caressed my features, I never have don't that to her, and all she wanted to do was heal me more. I didn't want her to waste her energy, but did I have to glare at her, I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't, but I was just so mad that I let her get hurt, and then I let myself get hurt…

The water turned into fire, and I shot back away from it.

The fire closed around Olivia, I knew she was bad, but was she really going to kill her?

I shook my head no at her, she saw but ignored me. I walked over to her and shook her she still didn't break the concentration.

"Stop, don't kill her." I shook her again but she didn't move.

"Why?"

Why, did she really just ask that, yeah she tried to kill us and all, but she really didn't kill us. Trying was different then failing.

"Because she didn't kill anyone of us."

"She hurt you, she hurt me, she helped kill my family, that or she can go to hell."

I stooped did she really do that? They said they found and killed all the killers of the family, except 2, Tomas and some girl. I seem pictures of them, but that girl had bright fiery orange hair, but now if you look at it, you could tell that her hair was died and that she had contacts on. But her face did look the same, she was the same person, I got closer and she even had the same burn marks as the girl in the picture had, same face, body everything, she was right this who tried to kill her.

I whispered the next part because she had almost killed her, twice, "Go ahead,"

Maybe it was because of what she did to me, or it was because I loved Anya that much, but I wanted Olivia dead, I didn't want her to hurt anyone ever again, she could go rot in hell for all I care.

What I didn't realize was how much power and energy Anya was using, more then last time I was for sure, I looked down at her, she looked as if ready to fall asleep, pain still shone brightly on her face, but also she was tired, so was I but from lack of sleep. She kept her eyes open, after she was done, if she blinked she would be out.

"Stop,"

No answer.

"Stop you're hurting yourself more then her, stop." This time she listened and blinked, hen she tried to open again, she was out cold.

I caught her as the rest of her body fell to the ground, it seemed different holding her this time then all the other times when she fell asleep in my arms, it seemed calmer, more still.

Still.

The word echoed in my head, still as in dead, as in slow heartbeat. Could you die from being tired, if you could I wasn't goings to sit here and find out.

I checked her pulse, and it was slower then usual, I looked to see if any blood was coming from her, and there was. Right in her stomach, she stabbed her too, but how could she not have noticed it?

I put pressure on the wound, and shook her, I could feel her pulse slowing, I tried again, but this time she opened her eyes a little bit, a crack. I found some water and poured it over her, she woke up, well was half awake but better then nothing. She started to fall asleep again and I shook it, it didn't wake her this time.

I picked her up she opened her eyes, pain from her leg showing through. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't die on me," I whispered.

"We need to get a car, and get it fast." I demanded, they all looked over at Olivia's car, she was on the ground dead, well just barley, Anya must have managed to kill her before I told her to stop.

I looked at the car and saw that it was a nine passenger van, I got in the back along with Anya, while all the others, knowing that we needed space, got in the front part and squished together.

I kissed her forehead again, and shook her, she wasn't waking up anytime soon, she used too much energy, way too much.

Chrissie really wanted to sit in the back with us, so I let her after five minutes after pleading.

I held her head, while Chrissie held her legs, she was crying.

It looked as if she was longing for something, but what? She put her hands over her leg and used power, I could see her that around her for a second it seemed as if a super nova exploded, then a faint glow came from her hands onto Anya's leg, she touched it lightly and Anya didn't wince in pain. I could still feel her heart beating so I knew she was alive.

Chrissie had spirit, she made herself had spirit as well, she moved over to Anya's stomach and healed that as well.

I held Anya, she was still breathing, but it just seemed as each passing second went by that her heart beat slowed.

"Please don't die, please?" I kept mumbling it under my breath, even if she didn't, she might be in a coma.

We got to the hospital and they rushed her into a room, when they were done checking up on her, I was right, she was in a coma, she was even on the brink of dying, and when they told me that, pain went across my features.

"She is in a really deep sleep, so deep that she could just die, I'm sorry." The doctor looked at me, pain was all over my face and even a tear slipped out, from just the thought.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead," We all said together, I guess that would be our official answer for now on, dead.

"Then where are you staying?"

"We will find somewhere."

"Why not stay in a apartment down the street?"

"Ok… where is it?"

"145 June boulevard, just up the block."

"Ok," I studied him, he had dirty blonde hair, and icy cold eyes, he was pale, like me, and seemed to have the same presence that we had when we walked into a room, vampires.

"What are you?" Kat asked, she must have noticed too.

"Human,"

"liar," I accused. "What are you?"

"Like I said,"

"No you're not, I can smell it," I ran up to him and he saw me coming, he knew I was coming, he had to be a vampire.

"Fine, I'm not entirely human, that is why I know who this is, Anya Driganoria. I'm a vampire."

Wow a confession, nothing I would expect.

**OK i know this isnt a VA story, and for all i know you hate it because it isnt. But if you do like it, and you would like to see me continue, i will be on as WHISPERINGWIND42, yes you may flame me for this not being a VA story, but keep in mind, even if you dont like it, then you dont have too. Buts agai if you do plz review on fictionpress. it will be under the sae title too, so it is easier. **

**SORRY 4 THE INCONVIENCE**

**~naomi~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So since everyone wants me to continue on her i will! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Dream world_

Anya

_I was standing in an empty room, white walls and wood floor, no furniture, nothing, just me and some curtains hanging up. _

"_Anya?" I saw a lump from behind the curtain, and when it moved I saw the back of a boy. He looked out the window. And when I walked over I saw outside the window was…me. I was lying in a hospital bed, my friends surrounding me, and Vladimir. _

_Oh Vladimir. _

_Everyone was leaving, I glanced at the clock and it was 11 o'clock, they were heading home, he was staying with me. But why was I there? And how did I get here? _

"_Please wake up Anya, please? I love you." Vladimir whispered through the glass. He had some tear stains on his shirt. He was crying? _

_I looked down at the boy, and realized he was my brother, my little brother Kyle, who was only four when he died. But now he looked older, a lot older, more like 13 or something. _

"_Kyle?" I asked. _

"_Yeah," _

"_Where am I? And why am I here?" I felt the floor shift into something else, the room spun and then came to a stop. _

_I looked around and this time we were at an carnival, I saw my family, and other families. I saw John. If this was the world of the dead did that mean…? _

"_John," I whispered, he saw me and tears welled up in my eyes. _

_He walked over and held me in his arms. _

"_No, please don't be dead." _

"_I'm not, I swear I'm not. I'm just in a really deep deadly sleep now from loss of blood, but I'm alive, if you pinch me it will hurt, if you pinch your brother it won't." He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "I promise, I'm okay." _

"_Where are we?" _

"_This is the cross world," _

"_What?" I asked in confusion. _

"_Where ghosts are, where people like us are, people in coma's. We can watch the outside world, when ghosts disappear where do you think they go, off into oblivion? Wait don't answer that, you probably do." He laughed. _

"_Ana," A little whiny voice came from behind me, Kyle, and now he was back to his original four year old body. _

"_Yeah baby?" I bent down to his eye level. _

"_You have to see Ana, you have to see mommy. Mommy is very sad because of you, but daddy says she shouldn't, daddy said it was a good thing." _

"_What did daddy say was a good thing baby?" _

"_He said you being alive is good, he said that you can save us. He said that you need to kill the bad person who was let into the house." _

"_Tomas?" _

"_Yup! Look go say hi to mommy and daddy and Sarah. Look mommy is crying." He pointed a finger at her and she was, shedding crystal angel tears. _

_I walked over. "Mom?" _

"_Ana, why? Why did you stay in that world, you could of fought harder to stay with me, maybe we could have gotten out and then you wouldn't be in this much danger." She wailed. _

"_Mom, I tried, I tried to stay with you, but I couldn't. I couldn't reach you, I couldn't. I tried. I really tried, please believe me." _

"_We miss you, but you have to go back to that world. You have to kill Tomas, in order to save us. And in order to kill him you need to find Tyler, he wont hurt you but you still have to find him. And once you do, you will find John as soon as you find Tyler, no he didn't take them, you have too look around, but he is in the same place." _

_I nodded. "Dad, are you mad?" _

"_No, I'm not. Was it stupid to let him in yes, but you were under compulsion, and it is very easy to fall under it, but quit the opposite to get out of it. But do what your mother says, and I'm keeping an eye on you and Vladimir, just because I'm dead doesn't stop me from having contact with you little missy. Be careful and don't do anything stupid with him, think it through first of I will come back and haunt you. BOO!" He laughed, and I soon joined him, just like old times, always making jokes. _

"_You know Vladimir is a vampire right?" _

"_Yes, and I don't entirely agree with that, and neither does you're mother, but you love him, and we won't judge."_

"_Thank you," _

"_And I remember young Vladimir, when we came to visit you wouldn't stop talking about him, and when we met him, we were please. I also remember that summer you came home crying, because he disappeared out of your life, and you said you loved him so much. I also remember the summer before you came home crying too, because you were forced to break up Tyler. What did he do again?" _

"_He said that we couldn't be together anymore, he said he was going to live in the human world, and that he might see me, and that he still loves me, but it would be hard and he didn't want me to put up with that." _

"_Ah now I remember, ghosts are supposed to have the best memory, but even when I was alive my memory was going." I laughed. _

"_Yeah dad, Ana knew that of course who didn't, oh wait you!" Sarah started to laugh really hard, and I soon joined her, giving her a high five. She was two years older then me, making her 19, but we have always been more like best friends then sisters, looking for boys for each other, having each other backs, telling secrets. Closest pair of sisters ever, and we loved each other and still do._

"_I've missed you," I hugged Sarah, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders the same way mine did. We all had our mom's hair, of course from the original Driganoria line, and my Dad simply changed his last name, but acted as if he always was royalty, with his hair dirty blonde hair always cut perfect and his blue eyes always had a hint of joking in them but whenever needed changed to a serious mood. He seemed more like it then my mom. _

_Kyle ran up to me and hugged my leg, his short little blonde hair moving in the breeze, and his brown eyes from my mother's side. _

"_You have to leave now Ana," Kyle tugged at my sweat shirt over my tank top. _

"_Okay baby, I miss you." I kissed his forehead and everything started to fade, the last thing I saw was John, sad. _

_I was surrounded my white once again and then with a jolt a went back into my body. _

I gasped and my eyes fluttered open, Vladimir was asleep, and when I glanced at the clock it read 4:23.

I got out of bed, which seemed to be knew to me, like I haven't walked in forever.

I walked to the window, touching the cool glass, letting the feel of it soak into my skin, I opened it, and a rush of cold air hit me. I looked down at the street, people were still walking, but when you looked closer, you realized they weren't people, but vampirics. One looked up at me, and smiled evilly, red eyes glinting with hunger.

I gasped back in shock and walked away, two arms wrapped around me and someone started stroking my hair.

"Anya," He whispered, Vladimir.

"Vladimir?"

"Stay away from the window, please, let me close it." He started to walk away to close it, but I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"I'm never going to leave, not now at least." He said it fast, too fast, almost unnatural.

_Not now at least. _The words had more meaning, did that mean he was going to leave me?

"Ever?"

He hesitated, and looked me in the eyes, pain marked with in them. "I…I…don't know baby."

He shut the window and walked back over to me, trying to hold me, but I pushed him away. Again.

Vladimir

She pushed hard as she could against my chest to keep away from her.

I didn't want her to be upset, I wanted her to be safe, and in order to do that we had to spilt up in groups to find Tyler, and when found we would bring him to her.

I have already discussed it with everyone else, and Luna, Angel and Alexander are coming with me. I-we- were leaving behind Kat, Max, Chrissie and most important Anya.

"Anya come here," I tried to get her again, but she just moved away further. Was this her way of telling me that she didn't ever wanted me to leave her?

"Anya stop, please, come here?" I asked.

"No,"

"For me?"

"No!" She whispered screamed it, I stopped and left her alone on the bed, I didn't want her to sleep, I wanted her away, I wanted her safe, with me, in my arms.

I sat in a chair away from her bed, and when she turned to see if I was near her, she had tears in her eyes. This I couldn't stand.

I walked over and sat with her on the bed, she didn't object, but she didn't let me get any closer then needed.

I wiped a tear from her eye, singing her out sing, Breathless by Shayne Ward. She snuggled closer to me, and I wrapped my hand around my waist, pulling up the blankets to keep her warm.

"Don't cry,"

"Don't leave and I won't cry,"

"Like I said before I'm not leaving now,"

"Now," She pulled away from me.

I let her pulled away, I played with her hair, like silk running through my fingers, while I watch her fall asleep, it was basically out day, but night for humans, and rite now her time might be off. But we would still need to look during the day for Tyler, or late afternoon, in my case.

We will, tomorrow.

**Next day**

Anya checked out of the hospital at noon, after a few more tests done by the doctor.

We climbed in the car, I sat in the front, and was driving the car, Anya was in the passenger seat, while everyone else piled into the back.

Before I even turned on the car we all had something to discuss.

Kat looked at me and I nodded.

"I think that we should spilt up into two groups," Kat started.

"No Vladimir, I know this was your idea, I'm not stupid." Anya looked down, playing with her Ipod touch.

"Anya it would be safer, me, Luna, Angel and Alexander. While the rest of you just…well wait."

"No, no Vladimir, you didn't even have to come, I could of just left you there without a clue and ditched you, but I didn't did I, and you're not leaving me."

"Look at me,"

She kept her head down.

"Look at me Anya,"

Nothing.

"Anya," I tilted her head to look at me, and realized when she had her hair in front of her face, that she was silently crying. I gulped back the apology and giving her what she wants, and said what I said, but it just, made things worse. "I am leaving with them,"

"Then let me come,"

"No,"

"Then leave now," I looked at her, and they was no trace of lying on her face. "Either get the hell out of this car, or we will, choose."

"That's not fair,"

"You know what isn't fair, life! My family getting killed wasn't fair, me always being hunted isn't fair, and this isn't fair, so you want to talk about fair, take it up with god!"

She was upset, really, really, upset. "Anya, I don't want on of us not to have a car."

"Well then stay,"

"I can't, you know that,"

"Actually I don't know that, actually I think the only thing I know is that I should be dead!" She screamed and got out of the car, got her stuff from the trunk and stood outside.

"What are you doing, get back in." I said as calmly as I could.

"No you're going to leave, leave. I'm out of your way now." She hissed.

"Anya! Get back in the car, now!"

"No,"

"Yes, what are you going to drive in?"

"I have money!" She pulled out a stack of cash, full of hundreds.

"Fine then I will leave!"

"Nice! Leave and don't come back!"

"I will leave and I wont come back, and if I do, it wont be for you!" Everyone who was staying with Anya got out of the car, and who ever wasn't moved up, I slide into the passenger seat and Luna took the wheel.

"Bye," She hissed.

"Bye princess," She took the words to shock, and hurt showed in her eyes, but the car was already driving away until something flew into the window thrown by someone. Her ring, the ring I gave her when we first started dating, she kept it.

I looked back and saw she was in hysterics crying, and Kat was trying to comfort her, we stopped at a light and I head what they were saying.

"He probably hates me," She whimpered.

"No he doesn't, he could never hate you," Kat comforted her.

"No he does, and he wont come back, I made him really mad." She sobbed. We drove away and then the conversation was lost by the roar of the wind.

I was sitting in something, and then I realized it was her Ipod, I looked at it and saved in on of her painting apps, was 'I love you Vladimir,". I got a text in it, and looked at it.

**Anya:**

**Good bye, love you. Please come back? For me? -A**

**-sent from free text**

This was it, I was leaving her, and maybe for forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLease R&R!**

**~naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Ten: Getting through_

Vladimir

Yes I was pissed, but the text she sent had me thinking, was I really going to leave her there? Alone? Depressed? Without me?

I started to text back and stopped, should I? Was she still mad, or at this point just upset by me leaving, or would calling her just be better?

Yes calling her would be best.

I picked up my phone and called her, it rang a few times, and then lead to voicemail, the recording was still the same, the one _we _made.

"Hey you have reached Anya," Giggles, because I started to tickle her. "And Vladimir, stop! I'm trying to make a voicemail." More giggles, and that was when my voice came on. "Love you're no fun, but of course you could be?" There was a hint of hope in my voice, anyone would know what I meant. "Vlad, later." "No," "Put me down!" She screamed, while I started to tickle her and I remember that she was on my shoulders, and wouldn't let me see. "Leave a message after the beep, _now_ come here." My voice used up the last of the recording tape.

"Anya, I know you're mad, but listen I love you, I'm sorry I had to leave, for the best. Love you baby, baby, by the way it's Vladimir." I left a message, and she must have gotten it, because a few minutes later she called me back.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked.

"Get what love,"

"Stop, first thing and second, come back here."

"Love I can't,"

"Stop calling me love Vladimir, please?" Her voice was first full in anger, but softened when she said please, like it hurt her.

"Why, please tell me why?" I wanted to know two things, first why she didn't want me call her that, and second why it hurt so much just to talk to her, knowing I'm breaking her heart more each second.

"Don't, please, just come back?" Her voice was pleading, and if I had to imagine what she looked like, I knew that it would kill me to d this.

"Baby, I can't, I'm going to look for Tyler, so you wont get hurt along the way. I love you."

"Love you too,"

"Sorry,"

"Please? For me?" I hesitated, why did she just play _that_ card?

"I can't-

I was cut off by someone shutting my phone shut, Luna.

"What the hell, Luna? Now she is going to think that I'm mad at her!" I screamed.

"Well that doesn't matter, Vladimir, cause you have us."

"What the hell does that mean?" The car was stopped and when Luna came closer to me I started to go into the back seat, not the very back, but the middle because back there, Alexander and Angel were having _lunch_.

"Luna, get away from me," I back up further.

"You know you like it,"

"Actually I don't,"

"Yes you do," I looked into her eyes, and they turned gold, like when Anya used compulsion, oh god no.

It felt like if everything wasn't my choice, that I would do whatever she said, and when I tried to fight back against it, it just seemed to get harder to resist her, I tried to pull away but I couldn't.

She got on top of me, and started to trail kisses along my neck, tugging on my shirt. When she started to kiss my lips, I kissed back, but why? I didn't want to, I didn't love her, I was just kissing her, but when I closed my eyes I imagined golden blonde, perfect curled hair, and deep brown eyes, I was imagining Anya.

My shirt was soon discarded on he floor, and hers too, leaving her in only a black lace, strapless bra, which I didn't mean to stare at.

"Touch me, _feel_ me," She whispered, and all I could do was listen. I ran my hands along her, while she kissed my chest.

_Stop Vladimir, it's Anya. _

I did stop, was that really her, was she using spirit?

_**I love you, I'm so, so, so, sorry. **_

_I'm not going to lie, it hurts but it's okay. Now STOP! _

_**I'm trying, **_

_Do you love me? _

_**Yes, **_

_Then if you do, she me you do, stop, please, for me? _

I tried harder then I ever had before, and it worked until Luna used more power, I tried again, and it worked more, but not enough.

_Harder. _

I tried again, but nothing happened this time.

_If this happens, then we are done, for good. No matter how much you say you're sorry, this wont be fixed. _

Her skirt and my pants were now on the floor, and she started grabbed at my boxers, while I grabbed at her bra.

_You don't love me enough to stop? _

_**I love you more then anything. **_

_Then stop it, _

I held my hand back from unlashing the last clip of her bra, and just had my hand there, no able to move, I could see her trying to use more power, and my hand slowly started to unclip it again, but stopped.

"Get…off…me." I managed fighting through compulsion.

"No, you want this, and I am simply giving what you want. Say you want this."

"I don't want this," It wasn't my power using my voice but Anya's which must of got her really confused, because I was able to pull her off me and tackle her to the ground.

_Now come back, _

_**I can't-**_

_Yes you can! Did you see what she was going to do to you! _

_**Anya, I need you to be safe. **_

_Need me? I wasn't the one who almost got raped! _

_**Anya…**_

_Fine I guess you don't love me, I guess you rather be with her then me. I guess we are over? _

_**No, please no, no, I will come back, but no, not that, I love you too much to lose you. **_

_Then get the fuck out of that car. _

I got off Luna and opened the door, until I realized that I had no clothes on, only boxers, which must look really weird. I grabbed my clothes threw them on, and started to get in the front of the car to drive.

I first threw Luna, like literally threw, her out of the car along with her clothes. She__whimpered and I knew she was okay, so I just drove away.

Something clung to the back of the car, Luna. Her eyes flashed red, oh my god, the poison, this is what caused it.

I drove faster, and when I saw Anya so did Luna.

I jumped out of the car, but Luna was fast, and she got to Anya before me. Luna threw he into the car, I rushed over to her side, and saw the she was unconscious and bleeding, not much but bleeding. Luna tried to attack the blood, but I threw her again into a tree, where Kat and Max restrained her.

"What do we -ow- do?" Kat asked, while being elbowed by Luna.

"Kill her,"

They looked at me in shock.

"Well we cant bring her," I said. I grabbed her and pulled out a knife, the other two gasped in shock. "We have to kill her, no turning her back, and if we let her go, one more person hunting Anya."

"He's right, we don't need that, all the royals are looking for her already, and the vampirics, we don't need on more poisoned person too." Max mumbled. "Let me do it,"

I handed him the knife.

But before he did anything, he bent down to her.

"This isn't you, Luna, come back to me, back to us." He whispered, and for a second she seemed sane, and confused.

"Alex…" She whispered. When she saw me, she started to tear. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Don't stab me Alex, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, love you." He whispered, gliding the blade across his skin for reasons unknown.

"Love you too,"

He pressed on his skin, blood leaking out, and reached out his hand.

"No, I'm dangerous."

"Here, it might save you," He reached out his hand further.

Luna was shaking, as she reached forward and put her lips on the blood, it staining her lips. She pulled away still trembling.

"Luna, please?" He whispered.

She opened her mouth, showing her teeth, an shook her head. But he still reached out to her.

She bit his hand and drank the blood, coming from it, would pure vampire blood cure her?

When she stopped, her eyes seemed to be full of life, and what I saw before was death.

Something rushed passed me, with white hair and violet eyes, it pushed me to the ground and ran to Anya. I didn't know what it was, but it now had Anya, and Luna was gone.


	4. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
